1. Field
The present disclosure relates to battery packs including lithium air batteries and methods of managing battery packs by estimating a state of health (SOH) of a lithium air battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are rechargeable, unlike primary batteries. Secondary batteries are widely used as energy sources for small high-tech electronic devices, such as smartphones, notebook computers, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), electric cars, and energy storage systems. The capacity of the secondary battery is reduced according to a usage environment, a usage period, and the number of times the secondary battery is charged and/discharged. A state of health (SOH) of the secondary battery is an index indicating how much the capacity of the secondary battery is reduced as compared to an initial capacity. The SOH is a parameter for evaluating the secondary battery.
A current integration method can be used to estimate the SOH of the secondary battery. However, the current integration method is not efficient. A more efficient method of assessing the SOH of a secondary battery is needed.